Existential Crisis
by crimesolvingshipper
Summary: The Doctor and Rose come across the infamous pair of Hunters when they land in America in 2010, and they team up to sort out a mysterious string of deaths and events that occur in a small, rural town. SuperWho, possibly Lock later on as well. Set in SPN Season 5 time, New Who Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**~~Hey guys! So this is my first shot at not only a crossover, but one of the great trifecta that is Superwholock. At the moment it is only Superwho, but there's a possibility the Lock could be added into the story later, depending on how it goes.**_

_**I would really love to hear what you think in the reviews, because this is a fic I definitely don't want to screw up. **_

_**Thanks for reading, and onwards you go!**_

_**-Alyssa~~**_

* * *

"Geez, how far down was this guy buried?"

Sam huffs as he lays his shovel along the dirt wall, rubbing his hands over his face. "Apparently far enough so no one could reach him if he turned into a vengeance ghost."

Deans groans as he continues to shovel dirt out of the grave. "If it's any farther than is, we're gonna have to make a freakin' ladder to get out."

Just then, his shovel hits something hard with a loud _thud_. He looks up at his brother, whose eyebrows go up in surprise. "Well, no ladder, then."

The brothers lean down and clear the last layer of dirt off the wooden coffin, and slowly wedge it open in the small space of the hole. Then, they climb out, Sam having to give Dean a small boost from his hands, and dump salt on top of the decaying body inside.

The ghost suddenly appears above the grave, screeching and howling, and dives towards Dean. He gets knocked back against another headstone and topples over, falling hard to the ground.

Sam quickly takes a match out of his pocket, and fumbles to get it lit. Just as the ghost turns around and heads for him, he tosses the match into the grave.

The ghost burns up, his features disappearing in the light of the flames engulfing him.

Sam moves to where Dean lays on the ground, a hand pressed to the side of his head.

"Dean, you alright?"

Dean pushes himself to the upright position and faces his brother. "Yeah, fine. I've had worse."

Sam reaches a hand down, and Dean takes it, pulling himself up from the ground. He dusts off his jacket, and walks over to the fire pit in the ground, Sam following behind.

"Let's put this sucker out and get some celebratory shut eye."

* * *

They walk back to the Impala, Sam with the duffel bag over a shoulder, and Dean with a shot gun in hand. They reach the trunk and begin to toss the items in, when suddenly, they hear a noise.

They both turn around, and Dean grips his gun tighter. "You hear that, Sammy?"

"Yeah," he replies, "Yeah. You see where it's coming from?"

Dean shakes his head as the glance around. "No, I-"

That's when he sees a light glowing across the cemetery.

_ ._

The noise gets louder, a techno sound adding to the mix.

The wind slightly picks up around them.

Dean turns to his brother and nods towards the trunk. Sam leans in and grabs a gun, and they begin to make their way towards the unknown sound and light.

As they get closer, they get a better look at the source of the noise.

Their faces scrunch in confusion.

"Is that-" Sam starts.

_Whoooosh. Whoooosh._

"A blue box?" Dean finishes after a moment.

They close in on the foreign item, the wind getting stronger around them.

"It's like it's fading in or something," Sam comments.

Words take form on the side of the blue box. Dean squints as he leans forward, raising his gun ever so slightly, to read the text.

"Police…Police Public Call Box? What's that supposed to mean?"

The light begins to fade, and the box becomes ever more present. Dean takes a step back, unsure of his next move.

_Whoooosh. Whoooosh._

_THUD._

The wind stops. The light is gone. The box is completely visible now.

The brothers stare, jaws slightly askew.

Dean is the first to react.

"What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**~~So, I had Chapter 2 done and figured I would post it so the crossover interacting could begin. Again, please let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**_

_**-Alyssa~~**_

* * *

"So, where'd we land?"

The Doctor walks around the console, pacing lightly with a hop in his step. "Well, that's a very good question, isn't it Rose Tyler? Maybe we're on Flaggalorp, planet of the Flagga aliens with drool dripping out of their ears. Oh! Or maybe we've landed in a spaceship of the Universal Space Cadets, the elite space military in the year seventy nine-sixty."

He turns to face his companion, a smile wide on his face, sticking out a hand towards her. "Whaddya say we check it out, aye?"

She laughs and takes his hands as they head towards the Tardis door. "And the adventure begins!" she shouts.

He joins in her laughter, and with that, they head out the door.

* * *

The brothers shiftily look at the blue box, guns raised and poised to fire.

Sam quickly glances at his brother. "Should…Should we be shooting it?"

Dean's pulled back from his awe at the unknown object and shifts his eyes to his brothers. "I have no idea."

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and their focus returns to the entrance. A skinny, tall haired man and a shorter blond haired woman laugh as they exit through the door, looking at each other. When they turn away, they see the brothers armed, and the mood swiftly changes.

Their hands fall apart as they raise them to the air, and the man steps in front of the girl in a protective manner. "Well," he says in a British accent, "this isn't exactly the greeting I was hoping for."

The brothers stare in awe, shocked that the man seems unphased at the guns pointed towards him. Dean shifts and raises his a little more, motivating himself to speak. "Who are you?" he asks.

The man shifts his gaze to him, eyebrows rising with the question. "Who am I? Well," he says, and then moves his hand towards his face. Sam and Dean brace themselves, but see he is only licking a finger and sticking it up to the air, then licking it once more. Their confusion continues to grow.

"I'd say it's definitely Earth," he pauses for a moment, "2010 maybe? By the accents we're in America." He looks between the brothers. "So, where are we then?"

Sam and Dean's eyes squint in confusion, and they look to one another for answers, but find none. They look back at couple. "Are you drunk or something?" Sam asks.

"Who put you up to this?" Dean adds in.

The man frowns and looks towards his companion and mumbles. "Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, then." He looks back to the brothers. "My name's The Doctor."

Sam's face scrunches in confusion. "Doctor Who?"

The Doctor and the woman giggle, and look towards one another. "I _love _it when they say that," she says to him.

"Oh yeah," he replies, "Never gonna get old," and turns back to Sam and Dean.

"Just The Doctor. And this," his head nods towards the woman, "is Rose."

Rose moves her hand and softly waves at the boys. "Hello," she says, and turns once more to The Doctor. "Gotta say, love how the men look in this year."

The Doctor rolls his eyes at the comment and frowns. "Really? That's what you're thinking?"

She shrugs, and smiles back at the brothers.

A moment of awkward silence passes as Sam and Dean take in their new acquaintances.

The Doctor speaks up first. "Right then, and who are you?"

"Like you don't already know," Dean growls, gun still pointing.

"Okay," The Doctor starts. "There's clearly been a misunderstanding, because I have never met you before in my life, and trust me, I've met a lot of people, and I never forget them. So I think it'd be much better if you put those guns down, and we could figure out what exactly is going on. Does that sound fair enough?"

Sam and Dean look towards one another, and Sam slightly shrugs, his stoic face going soft, and he whispers to his brother. "I don't think they're gonna try and kill us, Dean."

Dean glances to the couple, the back to his brother. Slowly, he puts his shotgun on the ground, and Sam follows suit. The Doctor outwardly sighs in relief. "Ah, there, isn't that much better? No negativity from the creation-destroying weapons. What a feeling!" He skips up to the brothers, and they're taken aback by his energy, Dean forcing himself not to reach for his weapon. "Now," The Doctor says, "we've learned you're name, Dean," he nods towards him, then looks towards Sam, "but we didn't quite catch yours."

"Sam," he replies, hesitating in his stance, not sure of how to react to the strange and very upfront man approaching him.

"Wonderful! Well Sam, Dean, it's been great running into you, it really has, but Rose and I must be on our way, so, if you don't mind-"

"Hang on," Rose chimes in, finally glancing at her surroundings, and looks towards the men. "We're in a cemetery."

The Doctor pauses and looks around, an unimpressed look crossing his face. "Yes, very good observation skills, Rose."

"And it's night," she continues.

The Doctor looks at her with a slight glare. "I'm so glad I have you on board to point that out, but we really should-"

She looks at the brothers questioningly, interrupting the Doctor once more. "Why ya in a cemetery in the middle of the night with guns? Shouldn't everything here already be dead?"

The Doctor's eyes go wide in recognition, and he turns to the brothers. "Yeah, right. She's got a point." His eyes squint in confusion. "You don't have cemetery guards at this time, so what's your purpose being here?"

Dean glares at the Doctor. "You appear in a floating blue box out of freaking nowhere, and you're telling _us_ we shouldn't be here?"

The Doctor's mouth falls slightly askew as the question catches him of guard. "Well," he starts, changing his tone to a happier one, and he smiles at the two. "I'm a magician. You know, the whole charade of appearing and disappearing. Apparently I've gotten quite good, is all!"

Rose walks towards the group, glancing between Sam and Dean. "There's something out here, isn't there? Something strange ya looking for? Is that why ya have the guns? To kill it?"

It's Sam and Dean's turn to be caught off guard. They look between each other, and Sam lets out a small laugh. "Trust me," Sam says, turning to her. "Everything here is fine. There's nothing weird happening."

"Not anymore," she rebuts. "Because you did something. Didn't you?"

Dean begins to pout with anger, getting fed up at questions they really shouldn't answer. "Sweetie, you wouldn't believe it if we told you."

"Oh," The Doctor says, walking up to him, "I really think we would."

He stares at Dean a moment and Dean stares back, their struggle for dominance filling the tension in the air.

Sam shifts awkwardly on his feet. "There's a 24-hour diner down the road," he says, nodding his head away from the group. "I think we could all use some coffee."

The Doctor looks to Sam and back to Dean, then steps back, pulling on the collar of his large duster.

"I'd prefer some tea."


	3. Chapter 3

**~~So apparently I like writing a lot of this fic at once. Good for you guys, then. Again, let me know what you think!**

**-Alyssa~~**

* * *

The four of them sit in a booth in the small diner, the brothers on one side, the travelers on the other. Four cups sit on the table; two filled with coffee, and two with tea.

The foreigners sit silently and looks over at the brothers, whose jaws hang open in shock.

Finally, Dean speaks up.

"A time traveler? You're telling us you just go back and forth between centuries like it's nobody's business?"

The Doctor sighs at his misunderstanding. "I'm a Time_LORD_," he corrects, "And no, I don't just travel between centuries. I travel through the _universe_. And I don't just do it for fun, mind you; I do lots of important things. Save lives, even."

"And pick up hot blondes, too, apparently."

Rose gapes her mouth in reaction to the statement. "He saved my life, y'know. He's probably saved yours once or twice too, what with him saving the planet from alien invasions and all."

Sam and Dean burst into laughter, and The Doctor and Rose are caught off guard.

"What?" Rose asks. "What'd I say?"

The brothers' laughter slows down, and the look at one another, smiling, before look over to Rose. "I, um," Sam starts, "we know a thing or two about saving the world, is all."

"What, from aliens?"

Dean scoffs. "Aliens? No, no way. Demons. Hell." He pauses and glances towards his brother. "Lucifer."

"Nahhh, don't be ridiculous," The Doctor chimes in. "Those are just stories from a silly little book that becomes obtuse in a few thousand years. Stories, is all they are."

Sam and Dean turn, slightly glaring at him.

"Stories?" Dean asks angrily. "You think those are just stories? Look man, you can come in here acting all 'all knowing' and futuristic and crap, but you have no idea what's really going on, so you better stop trying to make our lives a joke, or get the hell outta Dodge."

Sam's composure falters, and he looks wearily at Dean, who now glances between Rose and The Doctor.

"And what do you mean, aliens? As in, 'creatures from another world? Yeah right, like _that's _the real deal."

The Doctor stares directly at him. "I'm an alien."

Dean laughs. "Oh, really. You're an alien. Then where are you green ears, or funny spacesuit, huh? Some alien you make."

The Doctor rolls his eyes. "Timelord is a _species _of alien, you ape! And don't go thinking aliens are like what you lot created down here. Thousands and thousands of species exist!"

Dean looks at him sternly. "Not in this world, Doc Brown."

Rose and Sam stare at the outburst between their companions. Rose slightly shifts her body towards The Doctor and whispers to him. "Doctor, maybe we should-"

The Doctor regains his composure, and his face transforms into a menacing stare. He slightly leans into the table, bringing himself closer to Dean.

"You're right. I have no idea what's going on here. Normally, I'd take someone rambling off about Satan and demons as a mentally insane person who has escaped from the nearest clinic. But of all the places the Tardis could park herself, she chose next to you and Sam, in a graveyard, at a terribly inconvenient time, and when something wasn't right. And she only ever takes me where I am needed. It's not a coincidence I landed next to you, Dean. There's a reason I'm here, which means something else is off in this world. Maybe it's demon, or maybe it's alien, I don't know-but what I do know is that it's not right. It shouldn't be here." He pauses. "We are on the same side, Dean. And I'd much rather work together on this than have to worry about you later on."

Dean stares at The Doctor, and the tension begins to slip away as he leans back into the booth. "Alright," he says, defeated. "But if we're working together, you stick with us, got it? No wandering off without giving us a head's up first."

The Doctor nods. "Of course."

A moment of silence passes through the group.

"She?" Sam abruptly asks, looking at The Doctor.

The Doctor looks to Sam, confused for a moment, but his face smooths out when it clicks. "Ah, yes, right. She. The Tardis. T-A-R-D-I-S." He looks between the boys. "She's the blue Police Box you saw us come out of. Stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space.' Fancy name for a ship that travels through all of time and space." He leans back into the both and shrugs, trying to play cool on a subject that clearly excites him. "That's all it is, really."

Rose smiles next to him, refraining from giggling at his attempt to be nonchalant about it.

Dean turns to Sam and they look at one another, jaws dropping for the umpteenth time in the last hour or so.

Dean glances to The Doctor and Rose and then sighs, brushing a hand through his hair with one hand, and pulling a flask out of his jacket with the other. He twists off the top, and pours a decent amount of the contents into his coffee cup.

He looks over to Sam who's frowning at him in confusion and disbelief. He then turns back down to look at his coffee, and shakes his head as he lifts it to his lips.

"It's gonna be a long night."


	4. Chapter 4

**_~~~Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been on vacation with some relatives, so I haven't had much time to write. I guess this could be classified as a "filler chapter", but I really wanted an casual interaction with just Sam and Ten, and this is what came out. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think in the reviews! :)_**

**_-Alyssa~~~_**

* * *

"I'll meet you there, alright?" The Doctor says, looking around the group, his eyes resting longer on his companion. They nod as he leaves their sides by the Impala, and walks into the dark cemetery once more. He wanted to move the Tardis closer to the motel; easy access to his ship in case something went wrong. Dean agreed to his actions, so long as Rose stayed by their side, knowing The Doctor wouldn't leave the world without her.

"Okay, then," Dean states to the two. "Let's head back." They get in the car and quietly drive to the motel, the only sound the faint rock music coming out of the stereo.

When they arrive at the motel, they park and walk to their room. Just as Sam takes out his key, he notices the door is slightly ajar. He signals to Dean, who glances down and immediately rests his right hand on the gun in his waistband, and nods. With that, Sam pushes the door open, and Dean stands, ready to shoot.

The Doctor sits at their small table, leafing through the town's newspaper the boys had picked up earlier that week. His head jolts up upon their entrance, and he frowns. "Geez, you boys and your guns. Put that thing away!"

Sam sighs, and Dean rolls his eyes as he walks to the bed and places his gun on the nightstand. Rose follows in behind them, and smiles at the Doctor.

"Reading that paper's not gonna do you much good," Sam says. "The only thing shady was what we took care of tonight."

The Doctor glances to Sam, then back to the newspaper. "Oh, you mean the multiple deaths of townspeople in unnatural ways?" He flips the paper open to a certain page. "Ray Saulzman, supposedly committed suicide. And he's not the first one?" He looks back up at Sam. "Classic serial killer move. Easy to catch. But I don't really want think about how you 'took care' of it."

Dean's face is stern. "It wasn't a serial killer," he responds. "It was a ghost. A vengeful spirit."

"Don't be ridiculous!" The Doctor replied.

Dean huffs and gets up, walking over to a closed file folder on the table, and opens it, pulling out various pieces of paper. "Meet Thomas Randall. Died in 1923 of an apparent suicide from slitting his wrists." He flips to another sheet. "Truth is, his brother, Avery, killed him to inherit the family property, which is still up and running in town. Every year around the same time he died, he comes and kills people with a grudge against their older siblings. Like his brother had against him." Dean throws the files on the table. "Just had to dig him up, salt and burn his bones. Easy stuff."

The Doctor frowns in disbelief, and takes the papers from Dean, reading through the notes and sources.

"You're tellin' us that ghosts are real?" Rose asks.

"Very," Sam replies.

"Well," The Doctor says, putting the papers down on the table. "I must say, nothing is ever a coincidence. And these deaths are no exception." He turns to Sam and Dean. "I'm sorry for not believing you before. I have yet to see a ghost, which in my time and travelling isn't too common. I've seen everything, from animal species to plant people, mechanical robots and floating orbs, but never a ghost." He pauses, the look of his face lighting up. "Just one more to add to the 'must-see' list, ah?"

The brothers merely stare.

"Plant people?" Dean asks. "Floating orbs?" He shakes his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh, I can assure you I'm not," he replies, turning to face his companion. "Just last week, Rose and I came across a lot who stole faces. Our first meeting involved mannequin robots that were trying to kill humans."

They laugh at the memory. "Oh yeah," Rose confirms, "I was scared to death! And Mickey got made into rubber or somethin'. And you did the thing, with the champagne bottle and the cork…"

"Oh, yes!" he exclaims. "And he did the thing, and his mouth," he motions with his hands, and they both fall into laughter once more.

Sam and Dean stare at them, Rose now standing by the Doctor with a hand on his shoulder to hold herself up.

Dean turns to his brother. "And people think _we're _crazy."

* * *

They spend the night in the motel doing research. The brothers and Rose take turns sleeping throughout the night, and The Doctor takes hold of the laptop until Sam wakes, and insists he should switch to the papers. It's threatening enough that The Doctor complies, leafing through the stack of papers from every day of the past week instead.

They work silently until Sam speaks up. "So…"

The Doctor looks up. "Hmm?"

Sam looks at him, hesitating. "You don't need sleep?"

"Nahhh," he replies, "who's got time for sleep when the entire universe is at your fingertips? Plus," he motioned towards the papers, "The early 21st century on Earth is a very interesting time. A lot happens in the world. You all are just discovering so many wonderful new things, and you have no idea what their importance will be in the future." He flips back a page of the paper and turns it to Sam. "See here? The Chicago Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup Championship. That team goes a long way into the next decade or so."

Sam's eyebrows go up. "Really?"

"Oh yes," he says. "It only goes up from here." He turns the paper back to him. "Or," he shuffles through the pages, and folds back to a large article. "Cryogenics. It gets cheaper. More people use it. Invest now."

Sam ponders the thought, and then returns to his laptop, as The Doctor goes back to his papers.

Moments of silence pass.

Sam looks back up at The Doctor, peering over his laptop. He then closes it, and The Doctor looks up at the noise. He notices Sam staring, and looks confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sam's brows furrow as he begins to speak.

"Are…are you really an _alien_?"

The Doctor smiles. "Yes I am. Proudly from the planet of Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. Planet of the Time Lords, but that's merely a rank in society. Beautiful place, it was."

Sam pauses. "Um, 'was'?"

The Doctor takes a moment before turning back to him. "It's gone now. There was a war…I'm the only one left. The Last of the Time Lords."

"But when did this happen? You don't look that old..."

The Doctor stifles a laugh, trying not the wake the two who are fast asleep. "Oh Sam," he replies, "You _really _don't want to know how old I am. Don't let the looks deceive you."

"He looked older when I met him. The man's got a strange way of changing on you."

They both look over at the bed on the left, where Rose's head is peeking out from the covers, mouth facing up.

The Doctor puts on a fake glare. "Oi, I wasn't that much older. And that leather jacket looked _fantastic, _thank you very much." He hears Rose giggle at the joke, and he can't hold back the smile that forms on his face. "Now, go back to sleep."

Her laughter gets quieter before it disappears all together. He looks at her fondly, and then turns back to the papers in front of him.

Sam watches him, understanding crossing his face. "How long have you two been together?"

The Doctor looks up at him. "Well," he says, "there's no real distinction of how long we've been travelling together. Time isn't just, well, _time_, it's more of a giant ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…stuff." His face scrunches as he thinks. "But, if I'd have to take a guess as to how many Earth years it's been, I'd say…almost 2? Yes, right. About that." He looks back over to her lying on the bed. "Rose Tyler," he says affectionately. "The perfect travel companion. She's saved my life once or twice as well. Wouldn't be here without her."

Sam watches The Doctor as his faces relaxes at the confession he has just made. Sam smiles slightly, then returns to his laptop.

A hint of a smile appears on The Doctor's lips. Then he returns to face the table, and grabs another newspaper to look through.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Dean ran out for coffee and doughnuts and returned just as the team was finishing getting ready for the day. They ate and drank, then decided to head into town and look around, hoping for something unusual to appear.

They pull into a parking space in a small lot off the main road, and they all get out, slamming the doors shut as they stand around, looking at one another.

Rose swivels around at the men. "Do any of ya' got a plan?"

"Of course we got a plan," Dean scoffs, just as The Doctor states "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?"

The brothers look to each other, than back at the alien.

"Hey, we're running the show here," Dean says. "We go with our plan."

The Doctor sighs and walks towards him. "Fine," he replies. "So, what's your big plan, Dean-o?"

Dean glares at him, and then quickly glances back to Sam, who begins to mutter. "Um, well…we walk around. Maybe talk to some locals. Look for anything out of the ordinary. Call each other if something comes up." He shifts and looks back to his brother for confirmation. "We'll meet..." he looks around, and points at a worn building, "at the café right there. At," he looks down at his watch, "1 o'clock, for lunch?"

The Doctor looks at him for a moment, and Sam's eyes shift back to Dean, worry on his face.

"Alright," The Doctor says. "Works for me. Rose," he turns to his companion. "Go with Dean. Take the west side of town. Make sure he doesn't do anything utterly stupid and heroic." He turns back to the brothers. "Sam, you come with me. We'll take the east side. That way," he looks directly at Dean now, "no one will go running off. Good enough for you?"

Dean looks at him stoically and nods. "Fine. That works." He leans in towards his brother. "Sammy, if anything happens…"

"Dean, it'll be fine." They look over at The Doctor, who's now at Rose's side, speaking quietly. "This guy's got the same fearless ego you do, just with twice the brains." He smiles at his brother's insulted frown. "We'll be good." He pats him on the back and walks over to The Doctor. "Ready?"

The Doctor looks at him and nods. "Yes, right. Rose…"

"I heard ya' the first time, Doctor. Now, go play brain boys, and don't getcha self into trouble, a'right?"

"Whatever you say, Rose Tyler." He nods to her, and looks over at Dean, then walks off with Sam to the Eastern side of town.

Rose looks over to Dean. "Well, I guess it's just me an' you now. Come on, let's go."

She begins walking west, and Dean runs over to catch up with her. "Slow down there, princess," he says. "We've got until 1. It's a small town."

"If I've learned anything from travelling with the Doctor, it's that you should never waste the time you have."

Dean looks at her, face scrunching in confusion, but shakes off the comment and continues beside her towards the housing subdivision ahead.

* * *

It's approaching 1, and they have yet to come across anything out of the ordinary in the small town.

Sam and The Doctor walk on the East side of town, chatting in between talking to people, answering questions about the world the other belongs to.

Dean and Rose are closing up the West side, almost done with their designated loop of investigation. As they walk along, Dean looks at her with annoyance hinting at his eyes.

She notices and stalls, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "Why d'ya keep looking at me like that?"

He squints his eyes as he stops, turning to face her. "What the hell are you talking about, Blondie?"

"You're glaring at me like I'm some sort of lab rat. It's weird, not to mention rude."

Dean rolls his eyes and looks back at her. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

She huffs and crosses her arms. "Oh, so now ya gonna deny it, huh? Look mate, I know you keep staring at me, so you might as well just say whatever's on your mind, 'cause it'll come out sooner or later."

Dean remains silent, but the tension in his face relaxes slightly.

"Well," she continues, "c'mon then."

He shifts.

"It's weird," he says.

"What's weird?"

"You. And you're alien boyfriend," he mocks. " You can't honestly think I believe you came from outer space, right? Or that you're from another time? His outfits a little off, but you look normal." He takes a breath. "I want you to be honest and tell me what's really going on."

"It's all true."

He takes a step towards her.

"No it's not, and I'm tired of hearing your crap. So tell me, what's your game? Who set you up to this?"

"No one!" she shouts. "I'm not lying! And neither is The Doctor."

Dean shakes his head and turns away. "Freaking nutjobs."

Rose glares and puts an arm on his shoulder, turning him back to face her.

"_I. Am. Not. Lying._ I have seen things you would believe, met creatures you couldn't even imagine. Men completely made of steel, ripped of all human emotion. A stretched out flap of skin with eyes and a mouth. People of all different color. I even met _the _Charles Dickens. And I destroyed the emperor of the Daleks, robots that are one of the deadliest creatures in the entire universe. And I have saved the world."

She nudges him a little closer to her.

"All of these things have happened to me while travelling with The Doctor. So when we land here, and you go off about demons and ghosts and horrible creatures out of fairytales being real, I believe you. And if you've really seen all of those things, how is it that when something else unimaginable happens, you can't accept it?"

Dean's face hardens once more, and he glares deeper.

"My entire life I have known that there are things in the dark. Bad things, things that hurt and kill, that don't belong here. Since I was a kid, I have worked my ass off every day of my goddamn life to put those bastards back in the ground, to keep the few people I have left safe. And I keep losing them anyway. Yeah, I've dealt with demons and vampires and genies and angels and all kinds of crap. But they aren't wonderful things. They harm. They destroy. And I get to clean up their mess. And I'm really tired of doing it. So when you show up in a blue box that appears out of thin air, telling me there's even more evil out there that can stop by for a quick reign of terror, I won't accept it. Because the last thing I need is to know that the list of horrible things in this world is even longer than I think."

Silence falls between them.

Rose steps back, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I-I'm sorry, Dean, I-"

He cuts her off, his face suddenly apologetic. "No, it's-sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that." He rubs his face with a hand, and glances down to his watch. "We should start heading to the diner. It's almost one, and I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, sure," she replies.

He starts walking towards the main road, and she follows slightly behind.

* * *

They enter the and look around for their counter parts. They scan the room and see them in a far booth near the back, and walk over. The boys are sitting at the table laughing about something when Dean and Rose sit down next to them.

"Whatcha two laughing about?" Rose asks.

The Doctor sighs out of the giggle and turns towards her. "Oh, I was just tellin' him about when we went to Yarboroh, the planet with the giant Faralins that we rode."

"Oh, yes!" She says excitedly, a smile appearing on her face. "Those were the things that looked like giant gerbils, right?"

"Yes," The Doctor confirms, "But with about 74 more eyeballs".

As they laugh at the memory, a waitress comes to take their drink order.

"Alright," Dean says as she walks away. "The reminiscing is cute and all, but let's get down to business. Did you guys find anything?" he says, looking between his brother and the time lord.

"Nope," Sam answers. "Besides the usual crazies, we didn't find anything weird."

"Although," The Doctor says, "There was that one old man wearing an ascot. A little bit weird. No one wears them anymore."

Rose and Sam try to hide their smiles as Dean sighs in annoyance.

"Well, we didn't find anything either. If there really is something wrong in this town, it ain't that easy to see."

"Maybe we could look at the papers again," Rose says, "try and see if there's anything we missed the first time?"

"No," Dean replies and rubs a hand over his face, "we don't need to spend more time on those. What we need is freaking Cas."

Sam looks over at him somberly. "He hasn't made many appearances lately, Dean. That's a long shot."

"Even if we had another team member," The Doctor cuts in, "I don't think it would make that much of a difference. Maybe I run a scan in the Tardis of the surrounding areas and-"

He stops when he sees the two brothers looking up from the table at a spot out of this eyeline. He turns his head to seem a man in a ruffled suit and a tan trench coat standing next to the table.

Rose jumps back and slightly falls onto The Doctor, who grabs for her hand in reassurance.

"Hello Dean," the man says, looking at the hunter intently, then shifts his gaze to the other, and nods. "Sam."

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Rose demands.

The man turns to face her, and then tilts his head, eyes squinting in confusion. "You aren't from here," he answers. "You're out of your time." He looks over to The Doctor. "As are you." He then turns back to Dean. "What's going on? Who are they?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," The Doctor says.

Dean sighs. "Don't worry it's all alright. Doctor, Rose, meet Castiel. Cas, meet The Doctor and Rose."

"What kind of name is Castiel?" Rose asks.

He looks to her, offended. "What-?" His frown increases. "I am Castiel. And I am an angel of the lord. Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**~Sorry for not updating in a while. I just got settled in at school, so I've been pretty busy. I also don't want to update a chapter without being sure about where I'm going with the story. Please let me know what you think in the reviews, and I'll try to update more often!**

**-Alyssa~**

* * *

"An angel, you say?"

The Doctor reaches into his coat pocket and retrieves a pair of glasses, placing them on his facing, his eyes dissecting the man in front of him. "Well, that sure is interesting."

"An angel?" Rose cuts in, calming down as she eases off The Doctor's arm. "Of the lord? You don't look like an angel."

Cas sighs and looks towards her. "This isn't my true form. Though, I'm going to assume you are referring to the fact that I do not have visible wings or a halo. The way you humans depict angels is arbitrary and personified." He shakes his head. "We look nothing of the sort."

"They look more like skyscrapers, actually," Dean chimes in. "And they break glass when they talk. Be happy he's not in that shape."

Cas turns to him, face scrunching up. "Is your spite towards my natural form coming from the anger you hold that you could never view me in that way, after I pulled you from Hell?"

Dean looks at him, exasperated. "Really? Really, Cas?"

"You were in Hell?" Rose asks. "Like actual, _literal_, hell?"

Sam clears his throat to diffuse the discussion. "Hey, we can talk about this later. Let's just focus on the case, alright?" He turns towards Cas. "Can you do a quick scan of the town, let us know if anything supernatural is going on?"

Cas takes a moment, but then nods. "Yes, I suppose so. I will let you know if, anything is, 'up'." With a small smile of contentment at his use of a human idiom, he disappeared from the dinner.

Rose gasps at his disappearance.

"Fascinating," says The Doctor, a hint of a small on his face. "I would love to get a look at him."

"No one is getting a look at anyone, alright?" Dean scolds him. "The only thing we're doing is finding the case, solving it, and parting our ways. Got it?"

The Doctor puts his hands up in front of him. "Alright, alright. Oi. No need to get all defensive."

The waitress returns with their drinks, and they all order meals.

"Diners are wonderful, aren't they?" The Doctor says. "Little, quaint, homey places. Different in every town, but also quite similar. They serve the same food- with the exception of house specials, of course- yet they have their own style, their own….pah!" He pauses and turns to Rose, smiling. "Ooo. 'Pah!' I like that word. I'll have to use it more often. 'Pah!'"

She laughs and joins him. "Pah!"

"Pah!"

She takes a sip from her soda. "Mmm, this Coke is so 'pah!'"

The Doctor wraps his fingers around the collar of his jacket. "This outfit is so 'pah!'"

They both laugh outright, Rose playfully hitting him on the arm.

The brothers stare, mouths slightly agape.

"Are they serious?" Dean asks his counterpart.

"Yeah, I uh, I think they are," Sam answers.

Dean angles his head up towards the ceiling. "Cas, hurry up buddy. Please."

Suddenly the angel appears. The members of the group jump slightly at the appearance, but soon calm themselves. "There was not anything I could find," he tells the group. "Everything seems to be in normal order. I do not know why you suspect that something is wrong." He turns himself to face the time travelers. "Though, I have a feeling it may have to do with you two. You still have not said where you are from."

Rose glances back at The Doctor. He simply smiles. "Well, as Dean said earlier, I'm The Doctor, alien of course, and this is Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Human," she pipes in as she gives him a small wave.

"We travel through time and space together in my spaceship," The Doctor continues. "We landed in this year, ran into the boys, and now we're looking for a possible alien creature on your planet."

The men stare at The Doctor. Dean rolls his eyes, while Sam takes in his words with a little bit of wonder.

Cas ponders what the time lord said, and nods in approval. "Yes, that makes sense. It would explain why you seem so out of sync with the rest of the world."

Dean's jaw drops slightly. "You seriously believe this crap?"

Cas turns to him, confused. "Yes, I do. How can you not? It makes logic sense. You've seen demons and angels and creatures of the night, Dean- and yet you do not believe you aren't alone in the universe?"

Dean looks at Cas for a moment, then sighs, and sits back in his seat. "Fine. Whatever. You guys are telling the truth. It doesn't matter, we still haven't found anything to prove something is wrong around here."

"Well," The Doctor starts, "I say we begin with discussing how we can find some proof that there is something here that should not be."

The two men begin their conversation, and Rose leans across the table towards Sam, whispering. "How come when I tell him to believe, he goes off on me, but when Cas tells him just takes it? I mean, he wouldn't even listen to you."

Sam leans towards her in response, sighing. "It's a long story. Cas got him out of Hell, for starters. He's saved our asses a couple of times since then, helped up take out some big bad guys; Dean trusts him. I'm…"his face slightly falls. "I'm not as reliable."

"But he's your brother! You two seem close. It doesn't make sense."

Sam laughs slightly. "That's another long story. Let's just say, Cas has power that helps us out. And it's hard to trust people in our line of work. It takes more convincing than normal to get Dean on your side, but if Cas believes it, he will too."

"Oh. So," Rose begins, "um, they have a, um, _history_?"

"Sort of," Sam answers. After a moment, he takes in the interpretation, and shakes his head. "Oh, no, no, not that kind of history. No. Dean's… and Cas… just, no." He quickly glances between the angel and his brother. "Or, at least that I know of."

"What are you two going off about?"

They both look up at The Doctor's scrutinizing face and then see a questioning one on Dean's.

"Oh, uh nothing," Sam replies, leaning back in his seat. "Rose was just asking what it's like living in America."

"Three words," Dean chimes in. "Homemade Apple Pie. That's all you need."

"Right," Rose nods affirmingly. "Sounds good. I'll try it."

Just as she speaks, the waitress returns with their food, and nods a smile to Cas, asking if he wanted her to pull up a chair for him. He awkwardly, but politely declines, and she leaves the group to eat.

"We'll get some for dessert," Dean says as he grabs his burger with excitement. "Best type of pie you can have."

She smiles as she reaches for her sandwich, keeping her head down for the rest of the meal. Occasionally she glances at Dean, watching him eat, and wonders what other mysteries lay behind those grassy green eyes of his.

* * *

The team leaves the diner, full and satisfied with their meal. Dean still wears the grin he had when the waitress brought him his apple pie.

They stand by the Impala, discussing their next move.

"So, if you two would have been paying attention earlier," Dean says, "you would have heard the plan. We're gonna grab a couple hours of shut-eye before doing a couple of walk-arounds tonight. We'll take the same sides of town we had earlier, see if anything's different than it was when the sun was shining."

"I will be listening for your prayers," Cas tells the group. "If something goes wrong, call out to me, and I will help out however I can."

The brothers glance towards each other, and then look back at the angel. "You're staying?" Sam asks.

"Of course," Cas defends. "The issue is very interesting to me. I have never met a creature from another world before, and this problem is not easily solved, compared to your other hunts. I shall stay."

"Fine," Dean sighs and opens his car door. "Meet us at the motel in 3 hours, okay?"

When he turns back around, the angel is gone.

He rolls his eyes and moves to sit in the driver's seat. "Freakin' angels."


End file.
